PROJECT ABSTRACT Improving speech understanding in the presence of background noise by individuals ?tted with cochlear implants is an enormous challenge. Although audibility can sometimes be a limiting factor for bene?t, more frequently it is because the cues that are often responsible for sound source segregation by individuals with normal hearing, are limited or unavailable. This proposal will alter binaural cues, in the form of magni?ed ILDs, and deliver them over time to bilateral cochlear implant users. The e?ects of prolonged exposure will be examined, including the potential for binaural plasticity, as expressed by changes in behavioral and electrophysiological measures of binaural processing.